Question: Evaluate $\dfrac 9g +2h+5$ when $g=3$ and $h=6$.
Answer: Let's substitute $ g= 3$ and $ h=6$ into the expression. $\phantom{=}\dfrac9{ {g}} +2{h}+5$ $=\dfrac9{3}+2({6})+5$ $=3+12+5$ $=20$